zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Zim Eats Waffles
Credits Nickelodeon Writer: Eric Trueheart Show Stars: Kevin McDonald (Almighty Tallest Purple), Lucille Bliss (Ms. Bitters) All Guest Stars: Wally Wingert (Almighty Tallest Red), Andy Berman (Dib), Richard Steven Horvitz (Invader ZIM), Rosearik Rikki Simons (GIR), Melissa Fahn (Gaz), Jhonen Vasquez (Nick), Rosearik Rikki Simons (FBI Guys), Andy Berman (FBI Guys), Richard Steven Horvitz (FBI Guys) , John de Lancie (Agent Darkbootie), Danny Cooksey (Pizza Man / Agent Disembodied Head), Bill Chott (Agent Nessie / FBI Operator) Production Code: 25A Plot When Dib finally manages to get a spy camera inside Zim’s house, he plans to exploit the moment to show the Swollen Eyeball Network the truth about Zim’s nature. Unfortunately for Dib, Zim is more concerned with Gir’s waffles than his next evil plan, which causes Dib some complications as there is nothing special about waffles. However, when something out of the ordinary does occur, Dib believes he may just have a chance to succeed in his plans. Fun Facts *When ZIM is fighting the squid you hear him say "Don't make me use this!", in his shadow you can see him holding a plunger. *This episode appears on the Invader Zim Volume 3: Horrible Holiday Cheer DVD. *This episode never aired on Nickelodeon, but it has aired on Nicktoons Network. *According to the creators of the show, Zim could eat Gir's waffles because he made them with Irken ingredients. *When Zim says he's starting to feel sick, Gir's mouth moves for Zim's dialogue. *The animation of the milk puddle around Gir's bowl of cereal messes up when the animation loops. *Behind Greg (the FBI guy) is "The FBI" in big bubble letters. *Listen carefully when the demon squid picks up the microwave. It dings before he hits Zim with it. *This is the only episode where the entire episode name does not appear all at once (each individual word races to the screen). Also, the screen racing through space to Zim's house is similar to Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars. *After Dib's room is trashed by the robots and they start to leave, the ones in the background have no movement animation. *Originally the episode was intended to be one long shot, the view panning between Dib`s reaction and the computer screen, but this proved to be too taxing to animate. *According to the commentary, this was a "throwaway" episode that the crew made so they could save up money for bigger episodes, mainly The Trial. *This marks the second time in the series in which someone threw up (in this case both Gir onscreen, Zim offscreen). The first time was in Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars. Quotes Gir: Guess who made waffles! Agent Darkbootie: Hmmm... Agent Mothman, once I tied Bigfoot's toe hairs together. It was very funny, until his insane fit of howling rage ended in tragedy for a family of campers. My point is, jokes do not have a place in the Swollen Eyeball network. Call back when you're serious. Gir: I like to make waffles! These got peanuts and soap in ‘em! Zim: Gir! Your waffles have sickened me. Fetch me the bucket! Nick: Oh,the carnage makes me so happy! Zim: hey these aren't bad. what's in 'em? Gir: There's waffle in 'em! Zim: YOU'RE LYING!...any how. Dib: Agent Darkbootie! Answer! Agent Darkbootie! BOOTIE!!!!! Dib: NOOOO!!! ...Whatever. (lays down in his bed) Concept Art Image:Robots_Zombie.jpg|Cyborg Zombie Soldier Refrences http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/zim-eats-waffles/episode/143598/summary.html Category:Season 2 Category:Dib Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Zim Filmography